


sleep affairs

by glazedstar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Headspace, Jeonghan is an asshole basically, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Tears, Two Shot, just sad, or is it ???? ;))))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedstar/pseuds/glazedstar
Summary: yoon jeonghan.he’s so sweet in seungcheol’s eyes, absolutely beautiful and endearing no matter what he does. seungcheol wonders, how could someone so beautiful be so painful? jeonghan, who transforms into a completely different person when he’s tired. when he’s batting his eyelashes and struggling to keep his eyes open. the jeonghan he’s grown to know? gone.orjeonghan changes when he’s tired and seungcheol is the victim of his little sleep affair.





	sleep affairs

  seventeen’s comeback is just around the corner. well, that might be a good thing for their fans and their fame; but definitely not for their health. it ****was almost 3a.m. in the morning and seungcheol was still practicing with the hip-hop team. he was on the edge of breaking down, the lyrics of trauma he spurs represents every ounce of what he’s feeling right now.

‘ _barely spit out my breath, it’s like i’m forgetting how to do it_

 _to me, to the extent of missing you is the hardest_ ’

  he feels like a walking zombie, his feelings so choked up that he feels numb. his body yearns for a sense of belonging, a sense to prove that he’s okay, even though he’s not. sleep is something he needs the most as of right now but it’s also something he despises. something he tries so hard to avoid, even if his eyes are droopy and tears starts to trickle down his face.

  sleep is supposed to be comforting, something you look forward to in the morning as soon as you wake up. but it’s excruciating for him. there’s often a battle in his head consisting of ‘why me?’ and ‘does he like me back?’. his eyes may be closed but in his head it’s a war. so restless as he caresses the warm body beside him, whispering sweet nothing’s into their ears.

yoon jeonghan.

  he’s so sweet in seungcheol’s eyes, absolutely beautiful and endearing no matter what he does. seungcheol wonders, how could something so beautiful be so painful? jeonghan, who transforms into a completely different person when he’s tired. when he’s batting his eyelashes and struggling to keep his eyes open. the jeonghan he’s grown to know? gone. he turns into someone so pliant and vulnerable, so delicate that even a raise in seungcheol’s voice could leave him in tears.

  seungcheol doesn’t know when it started or the cause of it, but he lets him. never once did seungcheol reject jeonghan in his headspace, never once did he question it. seungcheol also learns that jeonghan is never there when he’s awake, often outside talking to the members as if the night before was non-existent. but he knows. he knows by the shape of jeonghan’s body imprinted on his bedsheet and his infamous lavender scent that he’s grown accustomed to. he always knows.

  and he also knows today won’t be any different.

  “seungcheol hyung.” wonwoo tapped his shoulders with an equally dead expression, the only emotion visible on his face is the slight frown he’s supporting. “you’re crying. are you okay? we can wrap up now if you want.” seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked towards the mirror. hell, wonwoo wasn’t lying.

  “um, i’m fine. just got too carried away? i guess? yeah, let’s continue.” seungcheol reassured wonwoo with a crooked smile that he hopes is convincing enough.

  “if you say so, hyung.” wonwoo returns the smile, clearly unconvinced but brushes it off.  
  
  “hyung.” mingyu spoke up.

  “hmm?”

  “you know you can tell us anything right?”

  seungcheol looked back towards mingyu who was practically burning holes into the back of his head, staring at him with such intensity. no matter how intense his stare was, he can still see the worry and curiosity in mingyu’s eyes. figured, seungcheol has never acted like this before.  
  
  “is it because of jeonghan hyung?” mingyu continued.

  seungcheol felt like he’s been slapped in the face by mingyu’s comment. even the thought of jeonghan could reduce him to tears right now, moreover the mention of his name. seungcheol wonders how mingyu could realise, he tries to keep it as subtle as possible and he’s very sure jeonghan would never talked about this matter publicly.  
  
  “no, not at all. what’s with jeonghan?” seungcheol acts like he doesn’t know **exactly** what mingyu is talking about.

  “hyung, we’re not stupid. we see everything. from jeonghan clinging to you in the middle of the night like you guys are married or something. then, he leaves from your bed in the morning in _your_ clothes. you’ll wake up soon after with hella bloodshot eyes like you’re crying. i don’t know what jeonghan’s doing but he needs to stop. you have to stop whatever this little sleep affair thing is.” hansol spoke up this time, receiving nods from the other two members.

“you guys are overthinking it. hansol, don’t even act like you’ve never slept with seungkwan in one bed before? we all sleep with each other at one point of time. jeonghan just prefers to sleep in my bed because it’s bigger. quit it, there’s nothing going on.” seungcheol bursted out, gasping when he finishes his little outbreak.  
  
  “hyung, please listen to us. this isn’t normal. end it before one of you gets hurts, or worse, both of you. we’re not trying to stop you but just giving you a piece of advice. please consider it.” wonwoo said with a comforting voice, patting seungcheol’s stiff and slouched back.

  “practice is over. go back to the dorm.” seungcheol ignores their ‘piece of advice’, and storms towards the door to leave.

  as if on cue, five of the vocal team members enters the practice room laughing; having no idea about the tense situation in the hip-hop team’s practice room. and fuck, there he was, looking as amazing as ever. there’s that person he wanted to avoid, but is also dying to see him. jeonghan’s right there, laughing along with the other vocal team members. and god, seungcheol’s heart is pumping so hard he could die.

  jeonghan’s tired—seungcheol can tell by the way he’s endlessly rubbing his eyes together, making his red eyes more prominent. he keeps yawning, each one covered with his little sweater paws and a pout on his face. this is the jeonghan he’s grown to love and also hate, mentally preparing himself for another sleepless night filled with adrenaline rush.

  “are you guys finished yet? figured we could head back to the dorm together. performance team already left us when we wanted to pick them up, as usual. “seokmin said brightly but snickered slightly at the end, seemingly having all the energy in the world even when it’s nearing 4 in the morning.

  seokmin’s voice was barely audible in seungcheol’s ears, his focus fully trained onto jeonghan. seungcheol’s silently anticipating jeonghan’s mood change, a change so drastic it’s as if someone switched on the ‘sleepy jeonghan’ button. he’s waiting for when everyone leaves and jeonghan lingers in the room for an extra while just to hug seungcheol and whine into the crook of his neck.

  “yeah, we just finished. let’s go.” wonwoo said with a slight rise on his lips, seokmin’s bright smile too contagious even when he’s in the brim of sleep.

jeonghan doesn’t stay.

  seungcheol has never been this heart-broken. he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t move and couldn’t speak up. he just watches; he watches as jeonghan clings to joshua as if his life depends on him. he watches as jeonghan whined and batted his eyelashes towards joshua, giving him the ‘puppy look’ that he knows nobody could resist. seungcheol watches as joshua coos and cups jeonghan’s face, placing the softest kiss he could muster on jeonghan’s exposed forehead.

  seungcheol watches as jeonghan smiles and hides his face shyly into joshua’s neck, holding his hands to lead him out of the room. he watches as they leave, leaving him alone with his own thoughts.  
  
  seungcheol broke down the second vocal team stepped out of the practice room.

  “seungcheol hyung. oh god, i can’t believe they did that. what the actual fuck. oh my god. please don’t cry, i’m here. we’re here.” mingyu frantically dropped to his knees where seungcheol’s legs wobbled and fell because of his emotions. hansol ran to seungcheol after seeing the scene, wonwoo trailing hot on his track.

  they were all letting out ugly sobs, not being able to bear to watch their pillar of strength cry. seungcheol rarely cries, and watching their leader break down because of jeonghan makes their hearts hurt so bad. they held seungcheol tightly and did their part silently, an unspoken rule when someone cries. hansol grabbed seungcheol’s head softly, placing it gently on his shoulders for him to cry on. wonwoo takes out his handkerchief and wipes away his tears that seems to fall endlessly. mingyu rubs seungcheol’s back in hopes of comforting him.

  seungcheol fell asleep in the comfort of the hip-hop team, too tired to even let out anymore tears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg !! so!! i just had this thought?? and obviously it was due BEFORE svt’s comeback but obv me being the procrastinator i am Haha that won’t ever work. SO THERE’S STILL ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE HAPPY ENDING SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT !


End file.
